Independence Day
by Ice Godess
Summary: When Ray finds out that Hilary is abused, what's a guy to do? And them, Hilary wants to take up beyblading. What happens when Kai get's jelous?KaiHilaryRay
1. How it all started

_**Well she seemed alright by dawns early lite**_

_**Though she looked a little worried to me**_

_**She tried to pretend he wasen't drinking again **_

_**But daddy left the proof on her cheek**_

_**I was only eight years old that summer**_

_**And I always seemed to be in the way**_

_**So I took myself down to the fair in town on Independence Day**_

"Momma are you aright?" I asked. She had another bruise on her face. Well I had then all over my legs. Plus cut.

"Yes. I'm fine honey." Momma said even thought I could tell she was in pain.

"Happy Independnce Day momma." I said with a hug.

Momma winced at the contact but retuned the hug still.

"Momma can I go down to the fair? It's just in town." I asked. I wanted one day away from my so called father.

_**Well word get around in a small, small town**_

_**They said he was a dangerous man**_

_**But momma was proud and she stood her ground**_

_**She knew she was on the losing end**_

_**Some folks wispered, some folk talked**_

_**But everybody looked the way**_

_**When time ran out there was no one about on Independence Day**_

In town nobody said anything to me.

They think I didn't saw. But I did. I saw every simpathetic glance that came my way.

I was going have fun anyway.

Yet those people were messing my day up.

Someone had the nerve to come up to me and tell me sorry.

I just scampered away to watch the parade.

_**Let freedom ring**_

_**Let the white dove sing**_

_**Let the whole world know that today is a day of reconing**_

_**Let the week be strong**_

_**Let the right be wrong**_

_**O stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day**_

The parade was to much. The clowns fighting was to much.

They reminded me to much of my parents.

I couldn't help it. I had to go home.

Make sure momma was ok.

_**Well she lit up that sky that 4th of July**_

_**By the time that the firemen come**_

_**They just put out the flames and took down some names**_

_**And took me to the counte home**_

_**Now I'm not saying its right or its wrong**_

_**But maybe it's the only way**_

_**Talk about your evolution on Independence Day**_

I come home to a burning house.

Nobody is telling me anything.

Before I can throw myself into the flames

A police officer grabbes me.

He takes me some. I don't care at the moment.

As we drive off all I do is cry as I watch my only home burn.


	2. present day

Hilary arived at Tyson's Dojo early today. That memory still bothered her. She hated it. That's how she lost both parents.

She heard one bayblade in the yard. 'That must be Kai. He is demanding of bayblading but the guys need a leader like him.'

She took one peak in the backyard and it was Kai. "Hi Kai how's it going?" Hilary asked coming to stand beside him.

Silence. "Are the others up yet.?" "No" 'Great one word answers. Guess it's beter than silence.'

"I'll go wake them up." "Thanks." He wispered but, Hilary was to far away to here it.

Sone screams of **"Tyson WAKE UP."** could be heard far away.

"Kai why do we have to train this early." Tyson wined.

"Tyson stop talking and concintrate." Kai barked.

"Kai's right Tyson. Dizzi says your blade is not spinging to its fullest." Chief added.

The others were at the side lines watching Tyson. Except one. Hilary was still upset about the dream.

'I haven't thought of dad in awhile yet he was clearest in the dream. Thinking of him made her back sore.

She arched it without even knowing it. 'I can still feel the stinging from the last time he hit me. That was years ago. But he did hit me with a fire poker. I might still have ashes in my back from that.'

Ray waved a hand in front of her face. He semed to the only one to notice the changes in Hilary.

Hilary finally snapped out of her trance. "Sorry what did you say." "Hil are you ok. You spaced out on us for awhile."

"Sorry I was thiking of someone. That's all. No sweat." Hilary said walking away.

'I need to watch ouer her some. Make sure she's ok. I know I wasen't getting the whole truth.' Ray thought as Tyson and Max started a new battle.


	3. Hilary and a Bayblade

"Ray wait up." Hilary called.

"What's up Hil?" Ray asked.

"Well I was wondering if, well, you could maybe, teachmehowtobayblade." Hilary stumbled on.

"You want me to teach you how to bayblade?" Ray asked.

"Yes! Would you? Please!" Hilary begged grabbing Ray's hand.

"Ok. One question. Why me?"

"Well Tyson and Max would laugh at me. Kai would never teach me. And I wanted the best. Your second best in my eyes. Kai's the best but like I said he would never teach me." Hilary's voice was laced with sadness when talking about Kai.

"Come on let's go. Were going to get you a bayblade and start tonight." They ran there not even taking time to pull there hands apart.

_**XXXXXX**_

Hilary and Ray walked out of the store with a new bayblade. It was a light blue.

"Hilary are you ready to start?" Ray asked. They were in Ray's backyard. He had a dish set up already.

"Ok. How are we going to start?" Hilary asked putting her bayblade on a green launcher.

Ray came up behind her. "Let's just start with launching." Ray put his hands over hers. "Just pull the rip cord hard."

"3...2...1 let it rip." Both Hilary and Ray pulled launching the bayblade into the dish. After a few second's it stopped spinning.

(just a note-It look's like Ray is hugging her from behind. The only reason it even landed in the dish was because Ray was helping.)

"This is going to be a long night." Ray said with a smile.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Where have you been!" A voice boomed.

"I'm sorry I was with Ray. He's a friend." Hilary whispered.

"That's no excuse bitch. You know the rules. You've been here for years." He added a slap to her cheek and a kick to her ribs.

"Learn your place bitch. Never ague with me."

Hilary just went to her room. She was used to it. Every time she came home late she got a punch or two. Not that she minded. As long as she was the only on getting hurt.

Hilary snuggled under her covers still clutching her bayblade. Her last thoughts were of Ray's warm body pressed to her small one.


	4. Kai know's

That morning Hilary had a bruise on her cheek and a huge bruise on her ribs.

She couldn't where her normal attire. She chose a long white skirt that went down to her knees. She wore a lose shirt that covered her bruise. It was a dark blue made of silk.

She grabbed a sleeveless vest. She put her new bayblade in her vest pocket. And headed of to Tyson's dojo.

As usual Kai was the only one up. He razed an eyebrow at her attire.

'Wonder what's with the new style?'

"Hey Hilary. You ready?" Kai's eyebrow's raised even more when Ray came out asking if Hilary was ready to go.

"Ya Ray." Hilary nodded.

'Wonder what's going on with them. And why is Ray taking Driger?' Kai was left with his thoughts until Kenny came up.

"Kai are the other's up yet?"

"What do you think chief?"

"That would be a no."

Two hours later

"How come Ray got out of practice." Tyson wined as usual when his and Max's battle ended.

"Come on who said I missed practice." Ray's voice came from behind them. Hilary was next to him.

"Ray! Where have you been? Hilary what are you wearing? Ray how could you leave us in Kai's hands. He hasn't even feed us." Tyson complained.

"We were around." Ray said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hilary nudged him in the side. "Don't give them the wrong idea." She whispered.

"Why," he whispered "Its fun look at Tyson's face." Hilary hit him again.

"Hey why don't we go out to eat?" Hilary said.

_**XXXXXX**_

Max and Tyson were eating everything like pigs.

Hilary was in the bathroom. Chief was talking to Dizzi. Kai took this chance to ask Ray what was happening with him and Hilary.

"Ray what's up with you and Hilary anyway. Are you dating?"

"Well I think I can tell you. She was the one who wanted you. Anyway. I'm teaching her to bayblade."

"What."

"To bayblade. She ok so far. I'll tell you more later, ok. She coming back."

The rest of the day went normal. Well as normal as the Bladebrakers could get.


	5. Hospital

Tyson's Dojo

Tyson and Max were beyblading. Chief and Dizzi were watching them. That left Ray and Kai to talk.

"How long have you been traning her?"

"Not long. Several days at the most. She's not that bad, really."

"I'll trainer."

"Y-you will train her."

"Yes me."

"I'll ask her."

"...."

Tyson and Max caught there beyblades just as Hilary called. "I'll get it." Tyson called.

"Hey this is Tyson. What's up." He lisined for awile.

"Ok I'll tell the guys."

"Get better soon Hil."

Tyson hung up the phone. "Hey guy's Hilary's sick. She'll be back soon.

Hilary's POV

I put down the phone crying. I wasn't sick. I was fine. Until you got to the blood on my shirt. He was drunk again.

I think I broke a rib. hurt's like hell. I can call Ray or wait till the owner wakes up. I tried to roll over. I bit my lip to hold back a scream.

That's it I'm calling Ray. I picked up my moble. I relised I didn't even have his number. I called Tyson again. "Tyson let me talk to Ray."

"Hey Hilary. Hold on."

"Hilary. Where are you? Were supposed to train."

"Ray do you know where the county home is?"

"Ya. Hil what's this about?"

"Ray I need you to go there. Second floor. Last door on the left."

"Ok."

"Come as fast as you can." She hung up.

Ray's POV

"Hey guy's I've got an arrend to run." Ray yelled as he ran out.

He made it there in record time. Taking the stairs two at a time. The last door on the left. He opened it to find a blood soked Hilary.

"By god Hilary what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Call the hospital. Please."

The next few hours were a blur. Hilary was taken to the hospital. She never let go of his hand. Getting there. The x-rays. The broken ribs.

Ray finally had a moment to call the Bladebrakers. He told them most of what happened. And what hospital they were at.

While Ray waited for the bladebrakers he watched Hilary sleep. Her bandaged chest moving up and down.

Ray hung his head and started to cry.

Tell me who do you want Hilary to be with. Kai or Ray?

Later

Ice Godess


	6. A little visit

Hilary's POV

The steady hum of the machines woke me up. I felt four people suroundind me. Someone was rubing my leg. Both my hands were in very warm ones.

I open my eyes to be greated by the Bladebrakers. Ray and Max were holding my hands. Tyson was behind Max looking like an idiot. Behind Ray was Kai.

Kai's left hand was gone. What a just one second. He's rubbing my leg. The typing made me look in the corner only to find Chief.

"Hi guy's" I barly managed to whisper.

They looked up at the same time. Ray all of a sudden hugged me. My arm's were to weak so I nuzzled my head into his neck. I felt his tears. He only got me started.

Ray let go to let the other's hug me. Even Kenny hugged me. Then it was Kai's turn. I understoud if he didn't want to hug me. Yet he did.

He came up to me and stroked my face. Then he hugged me. I nuzzled his neck to.

As soon as Kai let go Ray was right next to me again holding my hand.

I smiled and let the tears come. Crying myself back to sleep.

Later

I open my eyes again to be greated with one person. Kai.

"Where the others." I managed to spit out.

"They went down to get something to eat."

"You could of gone with them." I said sitting up. Bad move. Pain shot threw my sides. I closed my eyes the tears sliping down anyway.

Kai was at my side. He pushed me down gently. I grabbed his hand. And held on tight.

"You ok?" He asked whiping of the tears.

"Ya. Now I'm glad you stayed." I said with a little smile.

"Ray told me."

"About my training."

"Ya."

"What about it."

"Well I was going to teach you but Ray told me ask."

I didn't answer. I did want Kai to teach me but memories of Ray's warm body came to me.

"I don't know yet. I tell you later."

I didn't have time to say more because the doctor came in game me a pill and I was out like a light.


	7. Movie

This will be a short update. Just to let you know I haven't forgoten about ya'll.

**Kai's POV**

"Let it rip"

I listened to Hilary practicing with her beyblade. She has gotten good. I've only been teaching her for a week now.

She does get lazy sometimes. Not now thow. I'm glad. She does have headphones on. I can hear the music. Swing, Swing, Swing.

By the All american rejects. She's softly singing to herself. She has a pretty voice. And she looks cute her pink lips moving soft-. What the hell? Please tell me I didn't just think that.

O god I did. How the hell do I get off calling her cute. Man I'm lossing it. Especially calling Hilary cute. Man this is Hilary I'm thinking about.

Maybe teaching Hilary is a bad idea. I mean so soon. She just got out of the hospital. Maybe I shouldn't make her practice.

"Kai"

"Hn"

"Kai can we go to something more hard? I think I've gotten launching down."

I can now hear My Happy Ending by Avirl Lavine.

"Maybe tommorrow Hilary."

"O. Ok."

Man I didn't want to make her sad. I know I'm going to regret this tommorrow.

"Because were going to the movies. My treat. Any movie you want."

Then she did the unthinkable. She hugged the great Kai.

****

Later

Ice Godess


	8. Movie and thoughts

Hilary and Kai walked to the movies. Kai paid for everything because Hilary had no clue about this trip.

They were going to watch the village. Hilary saw the preview and thought it would be cool. Hilary had a large

coke and popcorn and Kai had the same only small.

The movies started great. Then it got scary for Hilary. She kept edging closer and closer to Kai. Then she got so scared,

she jumped in to Kai's lap, threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. Kai stared at her small form

for a minute and then slowly put his arms around her. They stayed like that the rest of the movie. The drive to Kai's house

was completely silent.

_**Kai's POV**_

What the hell just happened? Did she hug me? I HUGED HER?!?! How can this of happened. Please tell me I'm not falling for her.

O shit. Not good. I can't be falling for her. It's imposable. That's a waist of time.

"O. Kai. Do you think... that maybe I can sleep at your house?" What the?! I don't see what harm that could do.

"Sure. You can have the room next to mine."

"Thanks Kai."

_**Hilary's POV**_

I couldn't go home. That place was more of a dump anyway. I'm glad Kai said yes. Being close to him makes me feel safe.

Not that I can tell him that. That would scare him away. I'd rather watch him from afar then never see him again. Yet every night,

before I go to sleep, I think what It would be like if I never met Kai and Ray. Would there be less pain? Or more?

Memory's float in my head. Things that used to be so clear have been blurred. The stress adds up. I've only found on way to let it out.

Cutting. My arms are covered in them. Nobody knows. I dought anyone would care. I'm a pest. Nobody would notice if I left.

At night, after I think of Kai and Ray, I think of suicide. How much of a coward I am to still be alive. Then every night I hear my mother's

voice. 'Hang on just a little longer.' So I do. And that's how I get through life.


	9. Stealing Dranzer

I know I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. I know I'm betraying his trust. But I need this tonight. Please forgive me Kai.

I've done the unthinkable. I stole Dranzer. Well I will give it back in the morning. Before he knows it's missing.

"Dranzer. I know I'm not your master, but will you listen to me for just tonight?" Dranzer burst into flames. Yet it didn't

hurt. I've only seen Kai hold Dranzer when he's like this. Everyone else got burned. So I'll take that as a yes.

I put him on my launcher and battle imaginary opponents for hours.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"This is weird."

"What is Kai?"

"Dranzer won't listen to me." I almost drop my glass. Crap! Dranzer got used to my battling with me last night.

"R...Really?" O god please don't catch me.

"Ya it's weird. He doesn't want to battle with me. He's almost pulling towards you."

"R...Really. I couldn't imagine why." O he is so going to kill me. Please don't let him find out. O Kami!

"Hilary,-"

"I didn't do it!"

"I wasn't blaming you. I just wanted to know if you saw anyone last night?"

Yes I did. It was me. Nope! Don't think so. "No."

"Well start training while I talk to Dranzer."

I really did drop my glass this time. Lucky I caught it. "You... You can talk to Dranzer? And he answers you?"

"Yes. He should tell me who did it." O Kami! I'm dead. I can barley load my beyblade. I'm shaking so bad.

He's going to kick me out. "Damn."

"W-what is it?" I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to-

"Dranzer doesn't know who it was." What!? Yes he does! He lied for me! Awww! I wish I could go hug him.

"He'll listen to me now. Come on let's train."

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Thank for all the reviews guys. 45 is a lot of reviews for someone like me.

I want to personally thank Hutchy, Kai's Honey, Phoenix-Roar, and everyone else

who have reviewed.

I'm at a little writers block right now. If you have any idea's I'd love to read them.

If I can't chose I'll have a vote.

My story is Kai/Hilary because more people voted for that couple.(duh!)

If you still want a Ray/Hilary fanfiction tell me idea's and title. I'll write it.

If you like Harry Potter, please read mine. And review!

Thanks so much.

Ice Godess

(I spelled it this way on purpose)


	10. Meeting

Midnight. Pure darkness. Just the way I like it. And Kai can't see me. I stole Dranzer again.

We have a tournament soon. I'm playing with them. Not my idea, trust me. I don't think I'm ready.

Ray and Max quit. Tyson's with Daichi, and I'm with Kai. I don't think that should be the teams.

I'll just pull Kai down.

"Come on Dranzer. Let's practice."

_**XXXXXX**_

"Hilary, wake up. We have to go."

"Five more minutes."

"No, got up now."

"No" **PLOP **

"Ouch! Did you have to throw me off the bed?"

"Yes. You wouldn't wake up."

"Why do we have to be up this early?"

"Mr. Dickenson wants to see all of us."

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." Stupid meeting. O well. It's not like I have any choice. I guess I'll wear my baggy pants

and tight shirt with my sleeveless vest. My pants and shirt are blue. My vest is white. I haven't worn anything like this in

a long time. After the 'accident' with my mom, I stuck to skirts. My mom used to dress like this. It was her favorite style.

Her only style. Wearing her style reminded me to much of her. Of all the memories of that day. The secrets.

"Hilary! Let's go. Were going to be," he stopped. "Be late."

He's never seen me like this. Looks like I made a good choice. If it can get Kai to stumble on his words, maybe I can

Tyson to be quiet. Thought that might be too much to ask for.

"Come on Kai. Let's go." I barley managed to whisper that. The look he was giving me. It was so intense. So, deep.

"Ya, lets go." He held his hand out to me and together we walked into the sunlight and to the BBA office.

_**XXXXXX**_

Tell me what you think. I'm writing a new story soon. I hope. Two actually. A Ray/Hilary and Kai/Hilary.

Ice Godess


	11. Beach and a kiss

It's so beautiful. The sunrise. I left Kai's house early today. He and the rest of the Bladebrakers have a meeting with Mr. Dickinson soon.

I didn't want to go. Besides, Kenny will brief me later. So that's how I got here. Sitting on the beach watching the sunrise. I'm was sitting

just out of reach of the waves, but I moved. So now the waves come up and soak my legs. And the spray washes my face and hair. I really

don't care anymore. I found a path that leads to Kai's house threw the woods. And nobody can see me from my position in the shade. And

I'm in a position to bolt if I wanted too. But for now, I'm not going to. But for now I'm just going to sit here and forget about the world. Ahh!

To bad I can't. Not after the nightmare I hade last night. That's why I'm here at six in the morning. Because of a nightmare. That everybody

left me. They left me to die. I woke up with a silent scream, crying, and covered in sweat. So I changed, and here I am.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Hilary. Hilary, wake up."

"No."

"Hilary, come on. Wake up."

"Go away."

"Hilary, you fell asleep in the sand. You need to wake up."

"Fine." I keep grumbling, as I sat up and stretched. I don't know who I was expecting, but it came as a surprise to see Ray hovering over me.

"Hey. You ok? The whole team was out looking for you. Kai was even worried when you weren't at his house this morning."

"Ya, I'm fine. I had a nightmare this morning. I wanted some fresh air. I guess I fell asleep. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"You want to tell me about it? Your nightmare."

"Not really. I don't want to think about it." I sighed, the tears already forming in my eyes.

"They say if you tell someone you trust your nightmare, than it won't come true." Ray said. He and I had moved so our backs were pressed against

the same tree. I shivered involuntarily. Ray put his arm around me and pulled me close. I couldn't help it. I snuggled into the warmth of his chest. We

both waited for the other to speak. It was me who spoke first.

"I hated it. It was horrible. You all left me. Left me to die. All of you. You, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, and even Kenny. Even my family turned there

backs on me. So I was out in the street for several days. I was starved. And them you and Kai came by. I thought you would help me. But I was

wrong. You both took out," I gulped as the tears started to poor out, "Knives. Right before you both plunged the knives in me, I woke up." I was

silent. I wanted him to say something, anything. But he didn't. He pulled me close and rubbed small circles on my back. I felt his breath on my neck.

And then he did something I didn't expect. He gentle pushed me away, so I was eye level with him. But I couldn't look at him, so I looked at my lap

instead. Two of his fingers came up to my chin and forced me to look at him. Then his lips captured mine in a soul-searing kiss. His hand that was

holding my chin, left to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. He nipped my bottom lip for entrance. I gladly opened up. He explored every

corner of my mouth. Until I fought back. We battled for dominance until we both had to pull back for oxygen. I had no clue what just happened. So

I just sighed and put my head against his chest. Soon sleep overcame me.

_**XXXXXX**_

You like? I tried to make this chapter longer. I'm going to Germany on the November 18th. I come back on the 29th.

My grandparents there don't have a computer. No fanfiction! I will die! Review!

Ice Godess


	12. Kai and I

"Where have you been!?"

I look at my feet. It's almost midnight, and Ray and I just walked in the door. I don't want to answer so I turn and start to walk away. I barely get two steps before a hand shoots out and catches my wrist.

"You guys go. I'll take care of Hilary tonight."

Ray opens his mouth to protest but Kai and I are already out of ear shot. We keep going until we turn a corner. Kai abruptly stops and pulls me to him. His face immediately went to my neck. His hot breath sent involuntary shivers down my spine. I felt a small wetness collecting on my shoulder. I took me a minute to fully realize what it was. Tears.

"Kai?" I asked tenderly. "Are you okay."

"I thought I lost you. I thought you left. Never do that again!"

He's no longer crying. The only sign is a small patch of water, no bigger than a quarter. He looks at me, emotions going crazy in his eyes. He gentle pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't hard and demanding, like I thought a kiss would be from Kai. It was exactly the opposite. It was soft and gentle. Soon I found myself trying to get as close to Kai as humanly possible. Much to my disappointment, Kai soon pulled away.

"Hilary, come on. Let's go. You can stay at my house tonight."

I looked up at him. This time the lust was shining brightly in his eyes. I grab his hand and start walking. As we walk, Kai lets go of my hand and slips it around my waist. As I gentle lean on him, I push all thoughts of Ray out of my mind. Tonight is just about Kai.

_**XXXXXX**_

Any ideas? I'm a little low. Thanks!

Ice Godess


	13. Chapter 13

Kai.

He never told me about his past. Never told me his life. All I know about his is his name and age and

of course he beyblades with Dranzer. I did hear something about a Black Dranzer once. but nothing more

than a name. And yet, hear I am, having a full fledged make-out session with Kai H. We were just

sitting on the couch, in his apartment, watching television. Next thing I know, I'm on top of Kai, kissing him.

I was getting goose bumps from his hands running all down my back. His mouth was warm and soft over mine.

My hands soon found themselves wound up in his hair. At first, my fingers stayed at his hairline. Yet soon,

my fingers were running wild threw his hair. Every time we had to stop for breath was tourcher. My lips longed

for his back on mine. And I never had to wait long.

Ray! I forgot all about him. I yanked my lips away from his, and gave a muffled cry. I unwound myself from his grasp

as fast as I could. Kai must of been shocked, because he didn't fight back. I managed a muffled "I'm so sorry"

as I ran out.

I can't believe I did that! I betrayed Ray! I love them both. If I choose one I will hurt the other. I couldn't bear to hurt

either. Ray's too sweet to hurt. And Kai's been threw so much already. I could never hurt them. Oh! This is so hard.

'_There is an easy way out.'_

'Who are you?'

_'I'm you. I'm your mind body and spirit.'_

'What do you want?'

_'To help you. You shouldn't have to suffer.'_

'But what could you do about it?'

_'I could show you the easy way out. The one where you don't have to suffer. Nobody would miss you. Kai and Ray _

_don't really care. There just using you.'_

'But how could you help? And what easy way is there?'

_'Come. Take us to the bridge. I will tell you all about it.'_

_**XXXXXX**_

Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I haven't updated in a long time. Forgive me? I've had a hard time with ideas. Any ideas are welcomed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I will update again soon. Again I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!

Please review!

Ice Godess


	14. Jump

Sorry for the wait. Gimme some ideas. That will make me write faster. Please! Well, on with the story.

**XXXXXX**

'So, that's the plan.'

_'Sure is.'_

'It won't hurt... will it?'

_'A small burning sensation for a second, that's all.'_

'O-okay.'

I looked down at the river below me. The street lights were just beginning to light up, with the river reflecting

them back. I know I shouldn't be listening to the voice, but it's promising me what I want most. The voice has

promised me... freedom. The thing I want most. Freedom from this hell-hole called my life. Freedom from this

abuse, all the lies, and all this pain. Oh Kami, the pains the worst. I always feel so worthless. Ugly and dirty.

"HILARY"

I froze, half-way as I was standing up on the edge of the bridge.

Kai.

Ray.

"Don't do this Hilary."

"Please Hilary! Listen to us."

"You can't leave us."

"Don't leave us."

"I love you."

"I love you."

I turned around and watched the water flow beneath me. I didn't know if I could trust them. What if they were just lying?

Using me. That they'd soon turn there backs on me and leave me alone.

'I don't want to be alone anymore.'

_'Your mom's in heaven. She's waiting for you. Your dad too.'_

'I hate my dad. He left me. On purpose too.'

_'And your mom didn't?'_

'Mom couldn't help it. She was sick. When she died, she was free. Free from the pain... like I want to be.'

"Hilary"

I turned around slowly, to see Kai, with Ray close behind. Each was holding one hand out to me. Nether was crying,

but both look ready to jump after me, if I took one step backward into the murky blue waters below. I closed my eyes

and blocked out every noise.

_Close your eyes and  
surrender to your  
darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of  
the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your  
spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as  
you've never lived before... _

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night ... _

_Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of  
the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you  
where you long to be  
Only then can you  
belong to me ... _

I opened my eyes, with the tears running. My mom used to sing me that song. She always told me not to give up.

She always wanted me to hold on, even when life got tough.

_'Jump. Don't go with these fools.'_ The voice was no longer soft and convincing. She all but spit that last line out.

'I will go with these so called fool. Because I love them.' And I blocked out the voice. I gently slipped a hand into

each of there open ones. I was safe... for now.

**XXXXXX**

I'm done. The songs not mine. It's from the movie, Phantom of the Opera. Well, please review and some ideas.


End file.
